


All the way

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pain, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their father has been gone for two weeks and things between Sam and Dean just keep escalating. Now Dean has a fantasy he wants to try out and Sam isn't sure how he feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the way

Sam whimpered as Dean added a fourth finger too early and the sensation came a little too close to pain. "ssh" Dean muttered "Just relax. Let me take care of this". Sam tried to recall how he ended up in this situation. Dad had been gone for a hunting trip for two weeks now and had dropped Sam and Dean off at some backwater town in Minnesota. Dad had barely gotten into the car before Dean had practically attacked Sam, torn off his pants and given him a blowjob. The two of them had been getting careless recently and with their father gone things between them had started escalating. Guess that's what happens when you leave two horny teenage brothers with incestuous tendencies alone in a motel room for that long. Dean had wanted to experiment and as always he hadn't asked Sam for permission. Just gotten him all worked up and cuffed him to the bed, not that that was anything new. Sam had long since learned that Dean had a thing for dominance. And maybe he sorta liked submitting to him, much as he loathed to admit it. 

Sam was pulled from his thoughts when Dean poured more lube on his hands and started working all five fingers up Sam's ass. Sam groaned - half in pain half in pleasure. "Dean, please, it's too much. Please... stop" Dean grinned down at him "I don't think you mean that Sammy. In fact, judging by the way you're riding my fingers I'd say you enjoy this as much as I do. " He leaned closer between Sam's spread legs and whispered in his ear "And Sammy, I like this a lot. Watching you writhe like a slut for me. 'Cause that's what you are, right? A dirty slut" Sam groaned and turned his head away, but of course Dean wouldn't let him. Dean used his free hand - the one that wasn't pumping steadily in and out of his 15-year old brother's ass - to turn Sam's head back. "What do you think all your classmates would say? That girl you keep staring at? What would she say if she could see you hard and leaking while stretched around your brother's fingers - all five of them." Sam's only reply was panting heavily and straining his arms against the cuffs. "I'm gonna make you take my whole hand, Sammy - all of it. I'll keep pushing 'till you're stretched around my fucking elbow, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." by now Dean was snarling in Sam's ear and proved his point by pushing his hand harder against Sam's straining hole. Sam grimaced at the burn when Dean's hand came up knuckle-deep in Sam's ass, and thought about how much it would hurt to take the whole goddamn thing. Though he couldn't deny that there was something hot about it... 

Dean smirked and sat back up so he could look at his hand working inside his brother. He was rock-hard in his sweatpants but determined to see this through - he'd been dreaming about getting his whole fist up there for days. When he pushed his hand harder than before and nearly got his knuckles in, Sam's whole body went tense as he let out a small yell. "Dean! Fuck, that hurts!" yet he didn't stop riding Dean's hand. Dean wasn't worried - he knew Sam liked the pain even if he would never admit it. "Quiet Sam, the neighbors will hear you" Sam blushed furiously "Just lie back and relax, I'm almost inside. It'll just hurt more if you struggle." 

As Sam realized that his brother wasn't giving up, he let his body relax and focused on the pleasure rather than the pain. He wished he could touch his erection but his hands were tied - literally - and Dean hadn't even glanced it after he'd started fingering him. "Okay Sammy, here we go. I'm gonna count backwards from 5 and on 1 I'll push inside you, okay?"

Sam nodded and may have muttered something but he was too far gone to really notice. All he could think about was how Dean's fingers kept hitting his prostate in a way that made him see stars. 

Dean started counting "5...4...3!" and pushed his hand in. He got his knuckles in and kept going 'till Sam could feel his hole stretched around the fine bones in Dean's wrist. Sam could hardly breathe - he had a whole hand inside of him and Dean kept rubbing his knuckles against Sam's prostate and driving him crazy. Sam moaned - thought whether it was in pain or pleasure no one really knew - and cursed at his brother for pushing in too soon. But Dean was losing patience "Shut up Sam" punctuated by a small but hard inward push "Or I really will go elbow deep in you" Sam paled and went quiet at the threat. 

Dean starting rocking his hand back and forth in small motions while whispering to Sam what a good boy he was, how hot he looked like this, how long Dean had wanted to do this. Sam never thought it would feel this good - even the pain was exquisite - and just knowing he had his brother's entire hand in him was enough to make him moan in pleasure. 

Dean slowly curled his stretched fingers together to make a fist and pumped more forcefully. "Come on baby, come for me. I won't stop until you do" and when his fist rubbed hard against that special spot Sam went off like a rocket. 

As he lay panting in the afterglow of his most violent orgasm ever, Dean slowly removed his fist though not quite as slowly as Sam would have preferred. He felt too stretched and somewhat empty now that his brother wasn't inside him anymore. 

He barely heard Dean removing his pants and lubing up his cock, but flinched when he felt the head of Dean's cock brush against his oversensitive opening. "Dean, please, no. Not yet, it hurts." He whimpered slightly panicked. Dean ignored him and pushed himself in and went balls deep on the first stroke. Sam keened at the pleasured/pain and kept alternately begging Dean to "Please, stop." "Please, don't stop" as Dean kept shoving himself harder and harder inside his brother's ass. "God Sammy, so loose like this, barely any resistance but I can feel you getting tighter around me already." he moaned. 

When his orgasm hit him with the power of a freight train he shuddered and collapsed on Sam's come-streaked chest, Sam couldn't decide if he felt relived or disappointed. 

Dean nuzzled his head against Sam's neck, whispered "I'm not done with you yet" and squeezed a thick lube-covered finger next to his cock in Sam's ass. "I wanna see you stretched out around my fist again" 

Sam felt tears run down his cheek and whimpered. This would be a long night.


End file.
